Forbidden
by Rosefrost-of-Shadowclan
Summary: Dylan is shocked when he finds out a big secret about his Electrike, but little does he know this is only one of many, many more. Will he ever discover the cause of his precious Pokémon's strength and injuries?
1. Chapter 1  The First Secret

Forbidden

Chapter 1 – The First Secret

"Spark!" Dylan cried, as thousands of crackles of electricity bounced off his Pokemon before he had even finished speaking. The boy punched the air in triumph as the Pidgeot he had been battling fell to the ground. The Pidgeot's trainer stared at his fallen Pokemon in shock, his beloved Pidgeot hadn't lost for a long time, and now his long winning streak had been shattered before his very eyes.

The trainer returned Pidgeot and ran over to Dylan, kneeling down to take a look at his Pokemon, who was sitting obediently beside her trainer.

"How on earth did you do that?" He asked, still in shock. "How did an undersized Electrike with a twisted bird defeat my prized Pidgeot?" He reached out his hand to pet the tiny electric dog, who flinched slightly from his touch, as if she was afraid the trainer was mad and was going to hurt her.

Dylan smiled down at his Pokemon.

"Well when I found her in the wild and captured her, Rakurai was already exceptionally strong, even though her paw was injured. It's weird; a twisted paw would usually make any other Pokemon weaker, but not Rakurai." He picked up the pup and shook the other trainer's hand.

"That was a really great battle though. Your Pidgeot was the most difficult Pokemon we've battled in a while."

"I agree! And your Electrike wasn't easy to fight, either!" He gazed thoughtfully at the little Pokemon for a while longer, the electric type returning the gaze with her unusual minty-green eyes. Dylan was about to speak when the other trainer suddenly gasped.

"No…it can't be…" He muttered, barely audible.

"What's the matter?" Dylan asked, as his friend peered closely into his Pokemon's eyes.

"This Pokemon is blind!" He suddenly blurted out, stepping away from the Electrike.

"What? She's not blind! You saw the battle; a blind Pokemon could not fight like that."

"But I'm sure of it," The trainer said quietly. "She's defiantly blind, though it might just be in one eye." He looked at Dylan, then back at the electric Pokemon in his arms.

"I think you should go to the Pokemon Center though, and ask them. They'll be able to tell you how blind she is, and in which eye."

Dylan nodded, he still didn't believe that his powerful Pokemon who had just taken down an equally strong Pidgeot, could be blind. But then, since his friend insisted, he decided to head down to the Pokemon Center anyway, when he was done here.

"Well," Said the trainer, deciding it would be best to change the subject. "I have something that I'd like you to have. It's not really any use to me anymore, so I want you to have it as thanks for giving me such an awesome battle." The trainer reached into his backpack and pulled out a small piece of black ribbon in the shape of a necklace. In the middle of the ribbon, there was a bright yellow shining gem in a diamond type of shape, though it looked a little bit distorted. He passed it to Dylan who took it and focused his attention on the yellow gem.

"My Pidgeot used to wear it," The trainer said. "But when he evolved he became too big to wear it. I thought maybe you could give it to your Electrike, since she's so small she probably won't grow out of it in a long time."

Rakurai didn't really like the thought of some big, heavy stone weighing her down whilst she battled, but as Dylan thanked his friend and tied the ribbon around her neck, she had to admit it was quite comfortable.

"She looks really cute!" Dylan laughed, stroking down her ruffled fur.

The Electrike wasn't sure weather that was a good or a bad thing. While her cute looks might distract some enemies in battle, she didn't really like the idea of being cute and cuddly, Electrike were supposed to be quick and cool Pokemon.

Dylan thanked the trainer once again before turning and heading home, still carrying his best Pokemon in his arms. Thoughts and questions clouded his mind, most of which he knew would never be answered.

"I wish you could talk…" He sighed to his Pokemon.

_I wish I could talk to you too._ Rakurai thought sadly, burying her nose into her trainer's sleeve. _Then I could tell you everything, and you would know there's nothing to worry about. _

Dylan shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts away. _Well there's no point worrying, right now I need to get the Pokemon Center to check on Rakurai. _He still doubted there really WAS any blindness in his Pokemon's eyes, but he was still dreading what the nurses would say. Still, he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on getting to the Pokemon Center before it got dark.

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter of Forbidden, my new story! I'm not sure how long the whole story will be, I have it roughly planned out and i'll probably add some stuff as I go along.<p>

I know this chapter is short but I like to keep my chapters short. Luckily short chapters can be written quickly so i'll be able to update quite often.

Well I was really suprised with this. I was bored so I decided to write a story from one sentence so I wrote one (the first sentence) and then suddenly this massive idea came into my head. I should do that more often!

Please give me information on how to improve, I really suck at writing right now so i'd love a bit of help :)

~Rose


	2. Chapter 2  Confirmed

Forbidden

Chapter 2

"Yes, can I help you?"

Dylan had finally reached the Pokemon Center, just as the sun began to set. He was now thinking of a way to tell the story short and simple, so that the nurses could quickly check his Pokemon before the Center closed.

"Well I have this Electrike," He held up Rakurai, motioning that he meant her. "…and my friend thinks she's blind. Could you check to see if she is, please?"

"Well of course, that won't be a problem," Smiled the Nurse. "Please come with me, you can sit wait through here whilst we take your Pokemon through for a quick check." The nurse had led him through to a long corridor, there were doors on each side and where there wasn't a door there were stairs. As the nurse took Rakurai through into another room, Dylan searched for a place to sit among the rows of seats. Almost immediately, he noticed that there was a girl around his age, sitting alone with her head in her hands. She looked as if she had been sitting there for a long time and there was a look plastered on her face which suggested the world was about to end.

Dylan hesitated for a second, before walking over and sitting next to her.

"A-are you okay…?" He asked, feeling slightly stupid, the girl was obviously not okay.

"Yes…but…" The girl rose up slightly from her hunched position; there were marks on her hands which confirmed Dylan's theory that she had been sitting like that for a long time, as correct. Her voice quivered slightly to suggest she had been crying, but her reddish-brown hair was covering her eyes. "M-my Magby…" As she turned to face Dylan, he could see that her eyes were bloodshot, but she didn't look as if she had been crying.

"He got attacked…" Her voice lowered to a mere whisper. "He could _die_…"

Dylan leaned away in surprise and suddenly felt slightly guilty. He was incredibly worried about Rakurai, but she wasn't on the verge of death, she hadn't even been badly injured since he had found her with a twisted paw.

The girl returned to leaning on her hands and staring at the floor. She sighed and spoke again.

"So, what are you here for…?" Dylan was slightly confused by the question, he had assumed she wouldn't have wanted to talk anymore, but he answered the question anyway.

"Well I have this Electrike, and I think she may be blind. So I brought her here so they could check."

"I used to have an Electrike," The girl sighed, fiddling with her hair. "But I set her free after she evolved. She wasn't really much of a battler; I guess she just wanted my help to evolve." Dylan nodded, glad that she at least looked a little happier.

"So um…what's your name?" He asked.

"Siân. What about you?"

"Dylan." He grinned, and Siân smiled. Suddenly, the nurse walked through the door, carrying Rakurai, who looked a little bit tense since someone other than her trainer was carrying her.

"Hi," The nurse said, calmly, handing over the Electrike to Dylan. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dylan sighed inwardly, half knowing what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry, but it appears that your Pokemon is fully blind in both eyes."

"But-" He was about to point out that his little Pokemon had just beaten an extremely powerful Pidgeot, but he decided against it. If the Pokemon Center found out that he had a blind Pokemon that can battle, they might take her away for research, so instead he decided to put his acting skills to the test.

"Oh…" He said sadly, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Does this mean she won't be able to battle ever again?"

"I'm afraid so," Sighed the nurse, not seeing through the little act. "I'm sorry. You can sit here for a little while if you wish."

"Thank you…" Dylan sniffed, as the nurse walked out of the room.

"Okay, what on _earth _was that?" Said Siân after a second of silence.

"What?"

"I know you were faking that."

Dylan laughed, finding it funny that he had fooled the nurse but not his new friend.

"Are you going to explain or what?" Siân sat with her arms folded, leaning away from him slightly with a look that said 'you're an idiot, do you know that?'.

Dylan glanced around the room quickly, noticing that there wasn't anyone else sitting in the long corridor. Deciding to trust the girl, he began to tell the story.

"Well about six months ago, I was walking in the forest looking for Pokemon when I spotted Rakurai lying on her side in the middle of a clearing. I could see that her forepaw was twisted sideways and she didn't look like she was able to move. Back then I had just started out as a new trainer, so I was expecting to catch something like a Sentret or Pidgey as my starter but I couldn't leave her there, so I used my only Pokeball to capture Rakurai and take her to safety, but after a while I let her out and carried her because I was worried. It turns out she doesn't like Pokeballs that much anyway."

"When I got home, I took care off Rakurai myself and eventually she was able to walk on her paw again. However I didn't think she would be able to battle because she still hobbled a bit on her bad paw, but then one day she proved me wrong when she took down a Pidgeotto that was attacking me with ease. Ever since then I allowed her to battle, and she has never been beaten once."

"Just recently, I fought a friend of mine, who had a very powerful Pidgeot, which he had been training since he was very young, much longer than I had been training Rakurai. After the battle, my friend noticed that my Pokemon seemed to be blind. I didn't believe it at first, Rakurai had moved around a lot in that battle, and none of her attacks missed, but now the nurse just told me she IS blind, which is very strange."

"That is strange…" Siân said, looking up in thought.

"I didn't tell the nurse that Rakurai could fight like that, in case she took her away for research…"

"I would have done the same thing. But it IS impossible to believe that a blind Electrike could be so powerful."

Dylan stood up, nodding.

"I know, it's really strange," He repeated. "Well thanks for talking to me anyway; I hope things go well with your Magby." He flinched at the mention of her Magby, hoping she wouldn't get upset again but to his surprise, she smiled.

"I'm sure they will. Thank you."

.o.o.o.o.o.

As Dylan walked home, still carrying Rakurai, the Electrike was deep in thought.

_Why does he keep worrying? I'm a fine battler, not as good as I used to be but I'm still good. Though…it's not like I'll ever be able to get my eyesight back, not after what they did to me… _She pawed at the gem around her neck thoughtfully. It was a yellow topaz stone, and from the odd shape it seemed to be very old. _This seems so familiar… I wish I could see it. _

The Electrike was jolted out of her thoughts when her trainer spoke his out loud.

"I wonder what you were like before you were blind," He muttered. "And how you got blind, could you have been born blind?" He looked down at the little green puppy, as if looking for some sort of answer. She shook her head and lay it back down again, sighing. She wished she could talk to him too, but she was mute as well, though, Dylan would never know since he was a human and wouldn't understand her anyway. He just thought she was quiet.

Rakurai let her claws slide in and out in frustration. There was so much she couldn't do anymore. Dylan felt her clawing at his arm, and held her closer.

"It's all right, we're almost home."

As she was carried through the city streets, Rakurai couldn't help but wish she could go back…back to what she was before.

* * *

><p>MYSTERIOUS ENDING DUN DUN DUUUUUUH.<p>

Wow this is longer than Chapter 1. It dosn't SEEM longer. It seems shorter.

This chappie was kinda fun to write, I like writing in Rakurai's POV.

I didn't go into much detail describing Siân because I don't like to write details about things like that, it makes a story boring, you know? All you know from this is that she has reddish-brown hair. You don't even know her age. I couldn't find anywhere to put it, but it's not really that important. If you MUST know, she's 13 and Dylan is 14.

Siân isn't a pointless character, she or her Pokémon (I'm not sure which, might be both) will come into the story later.

The nurse is pretty pointless though, but you can probably guess that.

I need to get Rakurai's story in some chapter soon, i'm still planning on how to do that. Her story will help you understand what she's on about in this Chapter, so you wont be all like "Whut?"

Next chapter will either be tommorow or the day after that. I both draw and write in my spare time but I find if I start to draw something I lose the will to write and vise versa. So I can't really do both in one day, it's kinda weird. So i'm focusing on doing each every two days so its like this -

Monday - Drawing, Tuesday - Writing, Wednesday - Drawing, Thursday - Writing, Friday - Drawing, etc.

This way i'll be able to do both, yay :D

Well I hope you're enjoying this story so far, I know I am. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3 Revealed

**Quick Note-** I'm sorry this is rather late, I got a bit sidetracked with my website. But i'll make it up to you guys, i'll update the next chapter tommorow and i'll also make you a little animated preview of this story. How does that sound? Yes, well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than last chapter again, and the story starts to get more exiting from this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Forbidden<p>

Chapter 3 - Revealed

"All right, now hit it with a Quick Attack!" On command, the green puppy dashed at the enemy Dragonite with immense speed, crashing into it's belly with as much force as a Take Down.

"Dragonite!" The other trainer cried in worry, she was a young but very well known trainer in this town, and had a very powerful team of Dragon Pokemon. People called her Casey the Dragon Tamer and she was one of the most powerful Dragon trainers, although she was only 11.

"Fire up a Hyperbeam, and don't let it out of your sight!" As a multicoloured bright light began to form in the Dragonite's mouth, Dylan quickly hatched a plan to get Rakurai out of harm's way.

"Get behind it!" He shouted, and the Electrike did as instructed. The Dragonite whipped around, trying to keep the Electric Pokemon in it's sight, but Rakurai quickly darted behind it as the mighty Dragon Pokemon tried to hold onto it's Hyperbeam attack.

"Now use Spark!" Rakurai let off electricity as it hid behind the Dragonite, making it even more furious but tired.

"Fly up!" Casey commanded, seeing as her old tactic wasn't getting them anywhere.

Dylan panicked, if the Dragonite flew into the sky it could easily see his Pokemon, since there was no where to hide in the makeshift arena. Suddenly, Rakurai leaped up onto the Dragonite's back as it soared into the air, clutching onto it's wings with her sharp claws.

Dragonite flew higher and higher, until the Electrike could no longer hear the calls of her worried trainer.

The Hyperbeam attack disintegrated in the air as the Dragonite's attack missed it's target yet again.

"Quit moving around!" The Dragonite growled in frustration.

_Fat chance. _Rakurai thought, biting down hard on the dragon's thin wing. Dragonite tried desperately to shake off the green puppy, but she bit down harder as it twisted around, trying to slash at her with it's own claws.

_This is getting annoying. _She thought. _Its time to end this. _

Rakurai closed her eyes, ignoring the dragon and concentrating on her attack. Suddenly, a massive bolt of bright yellow lightning flashed down and struck Dragonite directly, sending thousands of electric bolts through it's body. It writhed around in pain, trying to stay airborne but it's wings began to fail, and it started to fall from the sky.

Rakurai held onto the Dragonite as it fell, unaffected by her Thunder attack, and trying to stay above the dragon to get a safe landing. As Dragonite plummeted into the ground, Rakurai leaped gracefully from it's back, landing squarely on her four paws.

The Dragonite, however, was now lying in a hole in the ground, made by the force of it's landing. It was knocked out. Rakurai had won yet again.

As Casey kneeled down beside her fallen Pokemon, Dylan picked up his Pokemon, petting her in congratulations.

"I don't know what happened up there, but it must have been pretty intense!" Dylan grinned, huggling his Pokemon.

Casey returned her Dragonite and left without a word, probably still in shock from her loss, but the two hardly noticed.

_Hm? What is that… _Rakurai sniffed the air, her fur bristling slightly.

"Hey! That was amazing!" Dylan looked towards the voice, noticing Sian from the Pokemon Center walking towards him. On her shoulder was a Sneasel, slightly smaller and fluffier than a regular Sneasel, and it's feathery ear and tail were redder.

"Oh, Hi! You're that girl from the Pokemon Center," Dylan said, surprised to see someone he had met only a few days ago. "How is your Magby?"

"He's recovered!" Sian said exitedly. "He's alright, he won't die!" She ran up and hugged Dylan, still not believing it but very happy that her fire Pokemon was well again.

"Here, I'll show you," She pulled out a Pokeball that was dotted with random red stickers and threw it up into the air. "Come out Flake!"

As the little fire Pokemon appeared in front of him, Dylan could see many scars across the Magby's body, but they didn't affect the enthusiasm of the Pokemon's cheerful greeting. He also noticed that instead of yellow, Magby instead had a white mouth and belly.

Meanwhile, the Sneasel had leaped off his trainer's shoulder and was now peering closely at Rakurai who was backing away slowly.

"You seem familiar…"

Rakurai's fur bristled. She knew who this was, but it was only a matter of time before the Sneasel would recognise her. She wished she could say something in her defence, to maybe make herself less recognizable.

Four more Pokemon appeared from red as Sian let out the rest of her Pokemon.

"This is Glaspluen," She said, pointing to her Swellow who nodded her greeting. "This is Roko," The Furret hid behind his trainer's leg. "Rolly," A Sealeo sniffed Dylan curiously. "…and finally, this is Wolf."

"Hello." The Lucario said.

"Cool, telepathy!"

"My brother gave me Wolf as a gift. He taught her how to use telepathy to communicate with humans. I have no idea how; he must be a magician or something."

"Oh, and this is Kyo, my Sneasel."

Kyo was still trying to remember Rakurai, who was wishing and wishing that he wouldn't.

As the two trainers sat down on a bench to chat, Wolf joined Kyo, looking at Rakurai curiously.

_Oh no, not her,, _Rakurai thought, worriedly. _She's sure to remember me._

"Do you know who this is?" Kyo asked the Lucario. "I know I've seen her before, but I can't remember her."

Wolf knelt down, inspecting the little Electrike for a while. Suddenly she backed away in shock.

"It's…it's…" She gulped. "It's Oruk…"

_I thought I'd never hear my old name ever again… _Rakurai thought, bristling even more now that her identity had been revealed.

Kyo doubled back to stand next to the Lucario.

"No…Oruk? I thought…she…she should be dead!" His quivering voice changed to a snarl and he lashed out at Rakurai with his powerful claws.

"You should be dead!" He growled at her, slashing again until she was backed against the wall. "You will never be forgiven for the destruction you have caused!

Rakurai whimpered, she wasn't feeling so strong now. This was the Sneasel that had blinded her, and injured her forepaw, and the Lucario was also against her.

"How did she not die in the woods where we left her?" Kyo hissed.

"That boy…He must have healed her." Wolf replied, looking at Dylan, who caught her eye.

"What's up, Wolf?" Sian asked, walking over.

"Tell her!" Kyo growled, nudging the Lucario.

Wolf glanced at Rakurai, who was looking at her fearfully through her sightless eyes.

"That Pokemon," She barked. "…is evil!"

* * *

><p>Sian returns! A little ealier than expected but there wasn't anything of importance that I could fit in before she came back, but you don't care much do you? :3<p>

Oruk is pronounced (O-Rook) by the way. Anyone with eagle-eyes will see what it means!

Tch...Wolf is such an unorigional character. I didn't want to use Lucario, but I needed a cool telepathy Pokémon in the story, and I couldn't have a legendary could I? Kuro and Wolf are pretty important characters in the story, but I may make Flake a little bit important too, and explain his injuries. I'm not sure about Sian's other Pokemon though.

Darn. I forgot the "hat" accent thing on top of the a in Sian's name D:

Well, I was thinking of changing the name of this story. Well it's mainly because there are a MILLIONNN storys with the name 'Forbidden' and I like to be origional. I think I may get a bit farther into the story before I change it though, because I have no idea what i'd change it to.

The trainer with the Pidgeot will return soon! And so will Casey. I wasn't PLANNING to return Casey but you can't give a character a name and make them disapear mysteriously without coming back at all. So, I will find a way to put her back in. The Pigeot guy is definatly coming back and I know how he is aswell, I just need a name for him. Ideas, anyone?

REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!

Annonymous person- Well I try to update as much as I can! It's pretty dificult though, but i'm trying my best. I should update mostly every 2 days.

ElegantFrost - Thank you very much! You've definatly motivated me to write more, I'm glad there's someone who is interested in this story.


	4. Chapter 4 The Return

Forbidden

Chapter 4 – The Return

"What? What do you mean?" Dylan looked down at little Rakurai who was shivering in fear. "She's not evil. Look at her!"

"Sir ensure you, this Pokemon is dangerous!" Wolf hissed, clenching her paws into fists.

"What do you-"

Suddenly Rakurai began to shiver violently and uncontrollably. Her blue eyes grew wide and the gem on her ribbon glowed, casting an eerie yellow glow around the electric Pokemon. Then there was dead silence and Rakurai slumped to the floor.

Dylan stared in shock at his Pokemon, completely in the dark about what had just happened.

"…R-Rakurai?" He whispered in worry.

"…That is not my name." The voice was demonic and it echoed slightly, as if it was a robot speaking.

The Electrike rose to her feet, her paw was untwisted and she had two tiny pupils in her eyes. She bared her teeth and turned to the shocked Kyo and Wolf.

"Finally my powers…they have returned…" She cleared her throat before speaking again, as if she was not yet used to speaking once again. "I could have used these powers to help the Kingdom but No. 'Those powers are dangerous' you said. And to thank me for trying to help, what did you do? You blinded and injured me, because my powers are dangerous." She snarled angrily, unsheathing her dagger-like claws into the sand. "I'll show you dangerous!"

She leaped at Kyo, bearing a deep cut into his forehead, breaking the gem.

"Do you want me to make YOU blind? And see how YOU like it?" She growled, slashing at his face repeatedly with her claws.

Wolf ran over and used Force Palm, pushing the Electrike away from Kyo. She skidded across the sand and her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Wolf…I thought you were my friend…" The Electrike's emotionless eyes froze the Lucario for a second, before she snapped out of it and hissed back.

"Your powers were a threat to the Kingdom, what was I supposed to do?"

"My powers could have HELPED the Kingdom!" The anger and hatred returned to the Electrike's blue eyes and she ran up and tackled Wolf to the ground, biting down hard on her neck.

Wolf growled and tried to get her off but she would not move, and bit down harder. Just as she thought she was going to black out, the Electrike disappeared in a red beam of light. Wolf looked up to see Dylan holding the Pokeball, with a look of pure disbelief plastered on his face, before passing out.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Kyo woke up to blackness. He felt a soft plush bed beneath him and there were many bandages around his head. He then noticed that the room wasn't dark, he just had bandages over his eyes. Realisation hit him like a tidal wave as he remembered what had taken place earlier. Or was it earlier? How long had he been knocked out? He rose up to a sitting position, his muscles were stiff, but he could still move them.

'_My powers could have HELPED the Kingdom!' _Oruk the Electrike had said.

_She doesn't remember… _The Sneasel thought sadly, lying back down. He lay there in silence for a few seconds, before suddenly sitting upright again.

"Oh no…the same thing could happen again if she still has that stone…"

"Sorry?" Kyo turned to his left where the voice had come from. The voice was soft, telling him that the speaker was female.

"Um…it's nothing," Kyo murmured, deciding not to worry the Pokemon. "I had a bad dream."

"Are you sure? It must have been a strange dream then," The two Pokemon were silent for a while.

"My name's Amber," Said the Pokemon, breaking the short silence. "What's yours?"

"Kyo." _What Pokemon would be named Amber? _The Sneasel thought. _Maybe an orange Pokemon?_

"That's a nice name. Do you have a trainer then?" Kyo would have liked to just lay down and go back to sleep but this Pokemon seemed eager to start a conversation.

"Yes I do."

"Me too. He's nice, nicer than the other trainer's I've ran into. I'm a lot safer with Matt than in the wild, at least I won't get caught by a mean trainer."

"Safe? Are you a rare Pokemon then?"

Amber was confused for a second, before gasping suddenly.

"Oh right! You can't see me because of those bandages. Sorry!"

She giggled. "Well yes I suppose I'm rare. It's the colour of my fur, regular Linoone are not rare at all are they?" She broke into another laughing fit even though Kyo didn't find it all that funny. He smiled instead, trying not to seem rude.

_So she's a shiny Linoone huh? That explains her name. _

Amber was about to speak again when she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A Chansey walked over to Kyo's bed.

"Alright, I'm going to remove these bandages from your eyes," She said. "Your eyesight may be blurry at first but it will eventually become clearer. Unless…"

The medical Pokemon's voice trailed off and Kyo began to get worried.

_Unless what…?_

As the Chansey removed the bandages, the Ice Pokemon kept his eyes shut tight until they had been completely removed, before opening them slowly. The world before him was very blurry, like the Chansey had said, but it slowly became clearer as his eyes adjusted. One he could see clearly, he suddenly felt a sting in his left eye.

"Oh dear…" Said the Chansey. "You appear to be blind in your left eye."

Kyo sighed and lay back down.

_At least that's better than being blind in both._

"You should be more careful around pointed rocks; you could have seriously damaged both of your eyes."

_Pointed rocks? I guess Siân wouldn't dare tell the nurses about that crazy Electrike. _

"I'll just put some berry juice on these cuts to stop the infection, and then you can go back to your trainer. But I don't want you to battle anymore until these cuts heal, am I clear?"

Kyo nodded, eager for her to hurry up so that he could get out of the stuffy Pokemon Center.

"Wow, did you see that?"

The Sneasel turned his head to the left again. Like she had said, Amber was indeed a shiny Linoone. She had pure white fur and bright orange stripes to match her amber-coloured eyes.

"What?"

"That lightning, it was white!"

Kyo looked out of the big window that their beds were next to and saw, all across the sky, there were pitch black storm clouds for miles. Then, just as Amber had described it, there was a mighty flash of bright white lightning, unlike anything he had ever seen before, except…

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p>OMG. WHITE LIGHTNING. There's a song called White Lightning. It's about people going to a bar. I had to do a dance to it ._.<p>

SO ANYWAY.

Amber is dedicated to my shiny Linoone on Emerald. 3 It's funny, because before I caught her, I was just walking around then I started thinking of shiny Linoones because they're so awesome, then I walked into the grass and BAM. Shiny Linoone.

Matt is dedicated to my friend, who has a crush on a guy called Matt hehehe... :3

Well here's another rather long chapter indeed. AMBER IS NOT A POINTLESS CHARACTER. I REFUSE to put her in this chapter and then just leave her here never to return :c She will have an awesome part c: (when I think of one. *brik'd*)

Thank you very much to ElagantFrost (again XD) for all the awesome names for the Pidgeot trainer. I'm still not sure yet, i'll probably end up picking one of them randomly. XD

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, I might write it up tommrow morning.

Soyeah this chapter may make you develop some different ideas about each of the characters. Some of you might be like,

"OMG. Who is evil who is not? D:"

And some might be like,

"Meh...I was totally expecting that *trollface*"

What do YOU think? Owo


End file.
